Darien Chiba presenta: Lord Fanteras
by Usako Suyi
Summary: Un Libro puede ser una gran Historia de amor. Un escritor, su musa y la decisión de dejar un amor y ponerlo en manos del destino. UA Darien y Serena, en el Cumple de Darien!
1. Fanteras

_**Darien Chiba presenta:**_

_**Lord Fanteras**_

_Febrero 1998. Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, Prefectura de Chiba, Japón._

**-Entonces esto es el final.-** Dijo ella tratando de esconder sus lágrimas con una sonrisa.

**-Es lo que ambos quisimos.-** Sonrió tratando de no quebrarse ante ella. **-Te sigo amando Sere, eso no lo dudes.-**

**-Nunca.-** Serena se tiró a los brazos de, a partir de ese momento, su ex novio. -**Fueron muy buenos años.-**

**-Los mejores.- **Respondió él con sinceridad.** -Ojalá que se cumplan todos tus sueños. Sé que hiciste realidad todos los míos.- **Sonrió lleno de recuerdos felices.

**-Pero no fue suficiente.- **Dijo ella sin recriminación.** -Que te vaya bien Darien, ojalá que alcances todas tus metas.- **

Serena se apartó de sus brazos, limpió sus lágrimas y lo acompañó hasta el área de embarque.

**-Gracias Serena, por todo.-** Se inclinó para besarla una vez más, pero al instante se detuvo. La miró a los ojos, ella estaba confundida por la actitud de él. **-Este beso me lo guardo hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Si el destino quiere, la próxima vez que estemos uno frente al otro, vamos a darnos un verdadero beso de despedida.- **

Serena sonrió. **-Confiás demasiado en el destino Darien Chiba. Espero que no vayas a arrepentirte.-**

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

_Septiempre 2006. __Stand__Cafe Du Monde Coffee Stand, Nueva Orleans, Lousiana. Estados Unidos._

**-¿Te arrepentiste?- **Preguntó ansioso Speir. Con casi ocho años trabajando juntos, su amigo siempre tenía una historia más que lo sorprendía. Darien y él desde la universidad iban juntos a todos lados. Escritores y editores de sus propios artículos y libros, nunca confiaban en nadie más sus manuscritos. Ambos habían ingresado a la Facultad de Letras de la Universidad Princeton a la edad de 24 años y, siendo los más viejos, habían congeniado rápidamente.

**-No. Sé que alguna vez vamos a volver a cruzarnos, además ahora Serena está casada.- **Darien rió al ver a la bella mujer que se acercaba. **-Creo que con eso concluimos nuestra charla del pasado.- **

Speir miró detrás de él y sonrió. La mujer se sentó directamente en sus piernas y lo besó.** -Buenas tardes amor, ¿qué me perdí?- **Dijo risueña la joven, a sus 32 años conservaba una frescura y alegría poco común, única. Speir no había perdido tiempo, salieron sólo cuatro meses antes de que él le pidiera matrimonio. Desde hacía un año y medio siempre viajaban los tres, siendo Nueva Orleáns su hogar.

La joven besó lass mejillas de Darien y se sentó entre medio de los dos hombres. **-No te perdiste nada Elizabeth, decíamos bolude...-** Speir lo interrumpió.

**-No le creas Amor, te está mintiendo. ¿Podés creer que me acabo de enterar, que mi mejor amigo está muerto de amor por una mujer a la que dejó hace ocho años?-** Elizabeth lo miró sin poder creerlo.

**-¿Cómo te dejó?-** Eliz amaba las historias de la vida real, donde la mujer era siempre una femme fatal, dejando corazones rotos. Aunque, en literatura, amaba a _Fanteras_, realmente era una mujer de múltiples gustos.

**-No me dejó, nos dejamos los dos. De una forma muy civilizada, con mucho amor y mucho cariño. Los dos sabíamos que no íbamos a poder mantener la relación a distancia, así que decidimos no lastimarnos.-** Darien terminó su oración con un trago de café de achicoria.

**-Dios... es la mujer de tus libros.-** Darien casi se atraganta con el café. **-Seguro que es la mujer que aparece en los sueños de _Lord Fanteras_. Seguro que tu novia era rubia, ojos celestes. "Más bella que una diosa. La aurora y el ocaso perdían su esplendor ante su presencia. Ella iba con él, y por ella, desafiaría el tiempo. Por ella, él viviría eternamente."- **Speir se puso de pie para ovacionar a su esposa, tenía muy buena memoria.

**-Voy a cobrarte por usar mis líneas Eliz.- **Respondió Darien una vez que se recompuso.

**-No lo vas a hacer, sabés que amo esa historia. Él rompe con todas la cadenas que pueden a atar a un hombre, sólo para encontrarla. No vas a decirme con termina ¿verdad?-** Su marido comenzó a reír, sólo con mencionar Fanteras ella se convertía en una fanática.

**-No, no pienso hacerlo, además ese es mi secreto mejor guardado. Ni tu marido lo sabe, él se entera cuando termino de escribir.- **

Darien sonrió al ver la cara de enojo de su amiga, pero nunca iba a revelar los secretos de _Fanteras,_ él todavía tenía una vida muy larga. Cada vez que comenzaba a escribir un nuevo episodio en la vida de su protagonista principal, él se sentía libre. Era el único momento donde él escribía historias fabulosas, su momento de reláx. Dejaba de ser el escritor serio y renombrado, para convertirse en un hombre divertido y pícaro.

¡Hasta había escrito cuentos para niños! Todos bajo diferentes pseudónimos. Pero su historia más larga, era _Fanteras_ y una de las que más queridas, hacía 7 años que se publicaba. Más de 21 libros de la serie, y los primeros 9 habían sido escritos cuando era sólo un alumno universitario. El destino había sido muy bueno con él.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

Julio 2008. Good Day Books, Ebisu, Tokio. Japón.

**-No puedo creer que me arrastraras hasta acá. ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!-**

**-¡Serena! Es el libro número 30 de _Fanteras_, el momento de la revelación. O al menos vamos a saber de ELLA, yo sé que tenés tantas ganas de leerlo como yo. ¡No puedo creer que te lo tomes tan tranquila!- **Gaby gritaba como loca.

Desesperada por tener la primera copia del libro, había acampado en la puerta del shopping toda la noche. Su prometido Nicholas no podía entender, tampoco, la pasión que ese libro despertaba en ella. Pero cuando cuatro años atrás dejaron Estados Unidos, Gaby había obligado a su, por aquel entonces novio, a que viajaran con sus libros.

**-Estoy tranquila, porque es sólo un libro. Por mucho que me guste nada va a cambiar, tenerlo hoy o mañana va a ser lo mismo.-** Casi muere de la risa al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga.

Gaby consiguió trabajo en la Galería de Arte de Levonix. Unos meses antes de que Serena se casara con el Sr. Levonix, de profesión "artista". Desde ese momento las dos se habían hecho inseparables. Cuatro años después, Gaby la seguía arrastrando en todas sus locuras.

**-Además sé que va a pasar.-** Aseguró Serena.

**-¿Qué? Y quiero que apostemos, 200 dólares.- **Los ojos de su amiga brillaban cuando había apuestas de por medio.

**-Acepto, Fanteras va a descubrir que su amada le ocultó la verdad.- **Respondió Serena sin inmutarse.

**-Eso ya pasó, en el libro anterior.-** Gaby la interrumpió con mala cara.

**-No todo es fácil para esos amantes Gaby, la vez anterior ella le develó algo que le habían prohibido contar, no fue algo que ella quisiera. Ahora hay algo que ella le ocultó, por motivos mucho más poderosos...-**

**-Una mentira siempre es la ruina de todo.-** Sentenció una mujer de la fila, la parecer todos estaban pendientes de las palabras de Serena.

**-No, no le mintió, ella le ocultó algo más importante. La verdad sobre ella misma, y eso va a hacer que la última esperanza que tenía él en ella, se desmorone. En líneas generales, todas van a terminar odiándola más a ELLA, y al final ellos se van a separar... Para saber qué es lo que les depara el destino, _"_****_Confiáis demasiado en el destino My Lord. Espero que no os vayáis a arrepentir_****."- **Serena sonrió.** -Para mí va a terminar así.-**

A las cuatro de la mañana el teléfono sonó, Serena maldijo en silencio. Sólo había dormido dos horas, la galería tenía una nueva exposición esa misma noche. Iba a ser un zombi para cuando tuviera que atender a sus clientes.

Y en vez de preparar todo, ella había perdido casi toda la tarde anterior comprando el maldito libro de _Fanteras_, Gaby no había sido de mucha ayuda después. Con el libro en la mano, había estado sentada todo lo que restaba de la noche. Llegó al teléfono y le contestó.

**-¿Cómo lo supiste? Es imposible, hasta la misma frase que vos usó. Esa es mucha casualidad, de donde lo sacaste.-** Gaby estaba eufórica, los pedidos de Nick para que se calmara, se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea.

**-Es fácil saber cómo se va a desarrollar la historia cuando conocés al autor.-** Respondió entre bostezos.

**-Yo te hice leer el libro por primera vez, ¡o sea que yo lo conozco mejor al autor que vos!-** Gritó por el teléfono.

**-Gaby, voy a decirte esto y después voy desconectar el teléfono, el celular y el portero. Así que no me busques porque quiero dormir. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?-** Esperó hasta escuchar el SÍ seco de su amiga. **-¡Ah! Antes que me olvide tenés que estar a las ocho de la mañana en la galería, hoy tenés que** **abrir vos...-**

**-No des más vueltas Serena.-** La cortó Gaby.

**-El autor del libro, Darien Chiba... Era mi novio.-** Sin esperar más cortó el teléfono. El día de mañana iba a ser muuuy largo. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que, en pocos días, sería primero de agosto. Día en que empezaban sus merecidas vacaciones.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

_Julio 2008. Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, Prefectura de Chiba, Japón._

**-Ya estamos acá Darien, quedate tranquilo.-** La voz de Speir trató de tranquilizarlo, pero cómo era eso posible, cuando su padre agonizaba en el hospital.

**-Gracias amigo, hagamos lo tramites, así puedo dejarlos en mi casa antes de ir a ver a mi viejo.-**

Darien, Speir y una muy embarazada Elizabeth, salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a la casa de la Familia Chiba. Los pocos comentarios que surgieron en el camino fueron preguntas de Elizabeth acerca de los lugares por donde pasaban.

Darien llegó rápidamente a su casa, acomodó a sus amigos y se marchó.

**-Esperemos que llegue a tiempo.-** Speir abrazó a su esposa acariciando su abultado vientre.

**-Estamos con él en esto Bizcochito, sé que para vos fue incómodo el viaje. Pero Darien estuvo conmigo durante la enfermedad de mi padre, ahora que él está en las mismas condiciones no lo puedo dejar.-** Elizabeth sonrió.

**-Lo que sea con tal de que Darien me deba un favor. Y el único pago que pueda hacerme es darme final de su libro.-** Speir besó a su mujer, en todo momento ella veía el vaso medio lleno. Y siempre trataba de sacar una tajada para ella.

Darien llegó raudamente al hospital, una enfermera lo acompañó hasta el cuarto de su padre. Ahí lo vio, el gran hombre al que siempre había temido, ahora no era más que un pequeño hombre enfermo.

Al entrar su padre lo miró, ambos sonrieron enormemente. **-Tendría que haberte llamado antes, un viejo no puede hacer el mismo trabajo que cuando tenía treinta.-** Su voz sonó cansada pero fuerte. **-Darien, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, estoy muy orgulloso de vos.- **

**-Yo... yo siempre supe que creías en mí papá. Cuando comencé a estudiar acá siempre estuviste a mi lado. No te reprocho por haberte enojado cuando dejé el negocio familiar, sabía que a pesar de todo, vos me apoyabas tomara la decisión que tomara. Soy ijo 'e tigre, tenía que sacarte alguna cana verde, no podía ser tan bueno toda la vida.- **Dijo riendo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su padre. **-Me asustaste mucho papá, fueron los peores días de mi vida, cómo no me dijiste que te estabas sintiendo mal.-**

**-Darien, nos habíamos visto hacía unos meses, no pensé que mi enfermedad iba a avanzar. Además ¿qué ibas a hacer vos? Hasta lo que yo sé, médico no sos.-** Rió jocoso. **-Fue sólo un pre infarto...- **Su hijo lo interrumpió.

**-Papá, fue un triple infarto, dejate de joder. En el momento que te den el alta, dejás la oficina. Asesorá siempre que quieras, pero no vas a estar más metido en quilombos. No puedo estar tranquilo, si sé que en cualquier momento me llama mamá para decirme que estás internado al borde de la muerte. ¡No sabés el cagazo que tenía cuando tomé el avión! Es más, arrastré a una mujer embarazadísima a un viaje en avión de más de 20 horas.-**

**-Tu madre es una escandalosa. Pero me alegro que estés acá, me hace bien verte.-** Dijo a viva lágrima. **-Hace mucho que no festejamos tu cumpleaños en casa. Va a ser un acontecimiento inolvidable, ahora cuando venga tu madre, voy a empezar a mandar las invitaciones.-**

Darien sonrió, por suerte su padre ya estaba bien. Y si él lo decía, en una semana estarían todos en casa festejando su cumpleaños número 34.

Se quedó con su padre charlando y disfrutando de seguir teniéndolo a su lado. Las peleas habían quedado atrás hacía tanto tiempo. Y tenía que reconocer que había sido gracias a Serena, ella había motivado al padre para que hiciera las paces con el hijo. A la distancia ella seguía cuidando de él.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

_Agosto 2008. Galería de Arte Lovonix. Barrio de Ginza, Tokio. Japón_

**-La exposición salió perfecta. ¡Vendimos todo! Hasta vendimos lo que no teníamos.-** Gritó Gaby emocionada, sus pupilas se habían convertido en signos peso.

**-Es verdad, eso quiere decir que voy a poder tomarme las vacaciones que tanto deseo. Ya que tuve que cancelar mi viaje romántico a las termas, por una personita.-** Miró con furia a su amiga. **-No pudo hacerse cargo de una simple tarea. La verdad, no sé por qué te sigo dando trabajo.-**

**-Porque me querés demasiado. Además, no es mi culpa que el nuevo expositor haya atraído el cuádruplo de gente que en general asiste a estos lugares.-**

Serena suspiró, su amiga tenía razón. Lo que realmente le molestaba era la cancelación de su viaje. Era dos de agosto, ya tendría que estar mimada en el hotel de las termas, relajando su mente y su cuerpo. No en medio del lío comercial que era Ginza. Además, faltaban todavía dos horas para cerrar el local.

**-Gabu, voy a comprar papa fritas al restó de la esquina. ¿Querés algo?-** Se arrepintió nomás de pronunciar la frase.

Obviamente dijo que sí, ahora en vez de llevar su porción de fritas, tenía que llevar comida para un batallón.

**-Estás cansada Elizabeth, segura que no querés parar. Hace como cuatro horas que estamos dando vueltas y recorriendo. Podemos seguir mañana.-** Darien y Speir estaban sorprendidísimos del renovado entusiasmo de la joven, hasta hacía unos días su embarazo la tenía a mal traer. Pero en las últimas 72 horas, había recuperado su buena salud.

**-Nada de eso. El problema acá es que ustedes son viejos, yo tengo la misma edad numérica que ustedes y estoy con seis meses de embarazo, y aún así tengo mejor estado físico que los dos juntos. Ahora, ahí hay una galería de arte, y me gustaría llevarme algún cuadro para decorar nuestra casa. Después de eso, podemos regresar a la casa de los padres de Darien. ¿Les aparece bien?-** Dijo con la gracia de una reina y ambos aceptaron.

Era un lugar muy agradable, pensó Darien, y no era sólo por los cuadros. La ambientación, los colores de las paredes, la música. Todo era tal cual debía ser.

Speir se acercó a él aprovechando que su esposa no los escuchaba. **-¿Y? Te sentís cómodo en la casa de invitados. Todavía no puedo entender por qué nos dejaste tu habitación a nosotros. Es una locura, tendrías que estar cómodo vos, rodeado de tus cosas. Y en la casa principal, no nosotros, que sólo somos invitados.-**

**-Creo que esto ya lo discutí con tu esposa. Yo les dejé mi cuarto, porque es el más grande y agradable que hay en la casa. Otra cosa a favor es que, la Sra. Nemo está en la casa, y si algo le pasa a Elizabeth ella la va a poder atender mejor que nosotros. Ella fue enfermera muchos años y eso me hace quedarme tranquilo. No quiero que ella y la panza vayan por ahí tomando frió a la noche cuando le agarre un antojo o algo así. Y por último, no quiero dormir en el mismo lugar donde dormí por última vez con Serena. No quiero escribir un drama, y mucho menos hacer la gran Kurt Cobain.- **Los dos amigos se miraron serios por un momento y comenzaron a reír.

**-Bueno, puedo creerte partes de lo que dijiste, pero no creo que el suicidio sea una de tus opciones.- **

**-¡NI LO SUEÑES DARIEN CHIBA, ANTES DE HACER ALGO ASÍ TE MATO YO! ¡NECESITO SABER EL FINAL DE FANTERAS! SI ES NECESARIO VOY A VIGILARTE NOCHE Y DÍA AMIGO, VOY A CONVERTIRME EN TU PEOR PESADILLA.- **

Elizabeth gritó hasta que la encargada de la galería se acercó. Pero en vez de echarlos o pedir que se comportaran, en cambio la joven empezó a los gritos. Y los gritos de la vendedora se sumaron a los de Elizabeth, las dos tomadas de la mano y hablando a los gritos. Obviamente ninguno de los dos hombres presentes entendió de qué pasaba.

De pronto las dos se calmaron y comenzaron las presentaciones, la encargada del local era una muy excéntrica neoyorkina, comprometida con un importante y prestigioso arquitecto. Desde hacía seis años que trabajaba en la galería, primero para el Sr. Lovonix y luego bajo las ordenes de su esposa.

Las dos mujeres hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, intercambiando desde teléfonos, hasta posiciones ideales para hacerlo mientras se estaba embarazada. Ninguna de las dos parecía notar la incomodidad de Darien o Speir mientras intentaban realizar esas poses.

Al rato Gaby les ofreció algo para tomar, un lugar donde acomodarse y todas las maravillas de la atención VIP de la galería. Una vez acomodados todos, la joven colocó el cartel de cerrado y dio por finalizado el día, aunque les confesó que el horario de cierre había sido unos minutos después de que ellos entraran.

Y al fin Gaby comenzó con su interrogatorio a Darien Chiba, justo cuando él había pensado que estaba fuera de peligro, ella no había olvidado su principal interrogante. _Fanteras._

La joven, motivada por Elizabeth, trató de averiguar el final de la historia. Uso todo tipo de vueltas y formas para sacar información, hasta trató de convencer a Speir, una vez que supo cual era su relación con Darien. Pero no consiguió nada, hasta que se le prendió una lamparita. Convicciones

**-Parece que no me voy a enterar nada nuevo de los libros.-** Dijo con fingida tristeza mientras tomaba de la mano a, su ahora nueva mejor amiga Elizabeth. **-Al parecer sólo Serena puede leer tu mente, así que esperaré a que ella me diga. Es increíble como dos personas puedan conocerse tanto, a pesar de estar tan distanciadas.- **Lo último termino de decirlo en un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Speir se ensanchó, regodeado en su crapulencia y contagiando con su maldad a Elizabeth.

**-¡Oh! Así que realmente existe Serena...-** Comenzó a hablar para ser interrumpido por Darien.

**-¡No pienso meterme en este juego! No te das cuenta que lo único que quiere es sacar información. Además yo ya te había contado mi historia con Serena, ¿por qué dudaste?-** Preguntó algo molesto.

**-¡NO! Yo no dudé, lo que pasa es que me resultó tan misteriosa e intocable para vos, que pensé que escondías algo más. En todo caso, no está mal que yo quiera verte feliz, y si esa mujer te hace feliz, ¿por qué no buscarla?- **Planteó con firmeza Speir.

Darien se tensó. Cómo exteriorizar gran parte de sus miedos, dejando ver que no sólo ella le seguía afectando. Si no que además él había sido el gran culpable de lastimarla, de dejarla por perseguir sus sueños. Dejándola a ella vacía de ilusiones, cambiando el deseo de estar siempre juntos, por un solo destino egoísta. Serena había dejado que él destruyera el futuro que soñaban, para aferrarse a un futuro incierto y lleno de la pena del desamor.

Cuatro años más tarde, después de hacer las paces con su padre, él le confesó que había sido Serena quien interviniera entre padre e hijo. La mediadora en una pelea de la cual no era protagonista, pero de gran importancia para dos hombres a los que quería tanto.

Esa misma tarde su padre le contó que ella finalmente había contraído nupcias. Esa noche Darien no pudo dormir.

Al cerrar los ojos podía sentirla a su lado, sus labios le ardían por la falta de los besos de Serena. Esa noche gritó, lloró, odió. Y por sobre todas las cosas, se odió a si mismo porque al fin comprendió, que él había sido el verdugo de su amor.

La mañana llegó viendo a un hombre herido, y escondió su dolor de la única forma que podía. Tomó su computadora, y escribió, horas y horas de escritura que tuvieron un solo final. _ELLA_ ocultando una verdad a _Lord Fanteras_, _ELLA_ siendo despreciada por él, _ELLA_ traicionándolo.

Cuando terminó el día, su historia favorita se había convertido en una tragedia de amor. Y no sabía ya si alguna vez tendría fuerza para terminarla.

No fue hasta el unas semanas después, que con Speir decidieron fraccionar todo el escrito, para colocarlo en diferentes libros. Su editor y amigo, todavía tenía la esperanza de que el amor prevalecería, no había poder mayor al verdadero amor. Así que sin discutir o pelear, siguió la idea de Speir rogando que sus palabras fueran verdad, tratando de sanar su corazón y el de _Fanteras._

Darien sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, justo alguien ingresó a la galería mientras la encargada del local y su mejor amigo hablaban puras tontería.

**-Porque no es necesario que me busque Darien. Yo siempre estoy acá.- **

Darien giró para enfrentarla, diez años no preparaban a un hombre para ver a la cara al amor de su vida. Nada lo había preparado para verla como la vio.

_Y si te miro a los ojos  
no sé a quién voy a encontrar  
será que ya no te conozco  
y es normal que tenga miedo  
ha pasado tanto tiempo._

Diez años de pronto golpearon en su cara, aquella mujer que estaba frente a él no era la misma joven que lo despidiera en el aeropuerto.

Esa mujer increíblemente bella, era la mujer de sus sueños. Todo lo que él siempre había buscado, estaba moldeado en ella. Y para su desgracia comprendió que ella era la única para él, siempre lo había sido, y él la había dejado ir.

Serena le sonrió y apoyó las bolsas que traía en un escritorio. Darien estaba inmóvil en medio del salón, y todos los presentes no dejaban de dirigir sus miradas de Darien a Serena. Tal vez esperando alguna reacción, un reencuentro de película, pero sólo vieron a la joven tomando el teléfono y realizar unas llamadas.

Todos siguieron callados, sólo se escuchaba la voz de Serena, suave, calmada, llena de gracia y carisma. Terminó la conversación sonriendo, miró a su amiga y le dijo.

**-Gaby, acabo de convencer a Kenji Ando para que haga una exposición acá en septiembre. ¿No te parece maravilloso?- **

Su amiga estalló.

**-¡QUÉ CARAJO ME IMPORTA! FRENTE TUYO ESTÁ TU PRIMER AMOR, UN PEDAZO DE BOMBÓN IMPRESIONANTE. ¡Y LO ÚNICO QUE ME DECÍS ES QUE TENEMOS UN NUEVO CLIENTE!- **

**-Gaby linda, te van a hacer mal tantos nervios. Creo que lo que le pasa a Serena es que está un tanto conmocionada por el reencuentro...-** Miró a Serena que negó con la cabeza. **-Al parecer tu amiga no tiene ni un gramo de sensibilidad o sentimientos en todo el cuerpo, ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquila?-** Dijo Elizabeth en tono bajo, pero audible para todos los presentes.

Serena rió con ganas antes de acercarse a Darien y abrazarlo.

**-Mirá que caprichoso fue el destino. Tardó diez años y seis meses en reunirnos.-** Lo miró fijamente y rozó la punta de sus narices. **-Nos hiciste falta.-** Dijo en un susurro, esas palabras eran sólo para él, nadie más tenía que escucharlas. **-Me hiciste mucha falta.-**

Darien sólo la abrazaba, disfrutando de tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos. Pero fueron tan fuertes sus celos, que lo cegaron. En sus brazos no estaba Serena Tsukino, la joven que soñaba ser la Señora Chiba. No, en sus brazos estaba la Señora Levonix. **-No creo que te hiciera tanta falta, te casaste enseguida.- **Al instante se odió por ser tan infantil.

Serena se puso rígida en los brazos de su ex novio. Pensó que Darien no mencionaría su casamiento, pero no, aparentemente él lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, como si lo hubiera traicionado. Como si él no hubiese vivido su vida durante esos diez años. Se liberó de su abrazo y se presentó a la pareja que venía con él.

Al poco tiempo se excusó y se fue a su casa, sin siquiera despedirse de Darien.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

_Agosto 2 de 2008. 20 horas Hospital Genera, Bukyö, Tokio._

**-Estás con un humor de mierda hijo. Si no hubieran pasado más de diez años ya, diría que el motivo de tu mal humor es Serena.- **El Señor Chiba recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su hijo. **-¡Oh! Así que viste y se pelearon. Realmente me pregunto como te podés discutir con ella, nosotros no vemos casi todos los días y jamás tuvimos problemas.-**

**-Papá te pido que no te metas, es un asunto delicado.-** Suspiró ofuscado mientras se tiraba del cabello. **-La verdad es que YO soy un idiota. Serena me vio, me sonrió y cuando me dijo que me había extrañado, yo eché en cara que ella se había casado.-**

**-Sos más boludo que las palomas hijo.-** Dijo riendo mientras palmeaba la cama, en una invitación silenciosa a su hijo.

Darien se sentó a su lado para recibir la regañada de su padre. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver lo recuperado que estaba su viejo.

**-Eso se llaman celos, lo cual no es muy lógico viniendo de vos. Pero a su vez es lógico, porque estamos hablando de Serena. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿no fuiste vos quién decidió terminar tu relación con ella? No dijiste que no querías arrastrarla a una vida sin garantías. Ese fue tu principal alegato, no saber con qué te ibas a encontrar, o cómo iba a ser tu vida una vez que te dedicaras a escribir.- **

**-Es una mierda que seas abogado, aunque ya no sos tan bueno. Tu declaración es una cagada.-** Rió Darien, su padre tenía razón.

**-Sí, tu viejo está viejo nene. Y te recuerdo que fue en medio de tribunales cuando me dio el preinfarto...-**

**-Triple infarto Papá.-** Lo corrigió Darien severamente.

**-Uno, tres, principio de... Es todo igual. Lo importante acá es, con quién estás enojado. ¿Con Serena por seguir su vida y casarse, o con vos por no estar con ella?-** Su padre cayó unos instantes antes de seguir. **-Recuerdo cuando te fuiste. Serena estuvo mucho tiempo muy triste, hasta dejó de ir a visitarnos. ¡Imaginate! Estar sola a los 24 años, no es algo que hagan muchas chicas. Pero ella quiso apartarse, necesitaba estar lejos de tus recuerdos, ella te amó mucho. La prueba más grande está en que ella te dejó ir.-** Darien escondió la mirada de su padre. No quería reconocer lo angustiado que estaba.

**-Siempre le tuve mucho cariño a Serena.-** Prosiguió el hombre mientras palmeaba la manos de su hijo. **-Sus padres eran grandes amigos míos y cuando murieron, para mi fue un honor hacerme cargo de su hija.-** Sonrió y obligó a Darien a que lo mirara. **-Lo que no imaginé fue que mi hijo de 18 años, dejara de tontear con otras chicas y cayera rendido a los pies de mi pupila. Te enamoraste con tanta desesperación de ella, que hasta dejaste tu cuarto en la universidad, para vivir en casa nuevamente. Y Serena ni te prestaba atención, te hizo sufrir...-**

**-Y un día vos y mamá se fueron a una fiesta, yo la arrinconé y la besé a la fuerza. A partir de esa noche, no volvió a usar su habitación.- **La cara de su padre cambió de una dulce sonrisa de recuerdo, a una mueca de odio.** -Después de que te acostabas, ella venía a mi habitación. Si papá, creo que al mes ya había pervertido a tu pupila...- **Darien miró a su padre que se llevaba una mano a pecho.** -¿Estás bien papá?-**

**-Creo que me diste otro infarto.- **Dijo antes pegarle con la vía del suero.** -Cómo me contás eso, para mí Serena sigue siendo pura y casta. ¡Es mi hija de la que estás hablando! Jugás con el corazón de un hombre enfermo Darien.- **Sentenció fingiendo enfado.

**-Sos un tarado papá, me hiciste asustar. Y por eso te voy a decir esto, a tu "hija" le hice de tooooodo. ¡Y sí que lo disfrutó!- **

Darien comenzó a inventar historias, todas con contenido erótico, mientras su padre trataba de taparse los oídos para dejar de escucharlo. Siguieron molestándose durante un largo rato, hasta que los interrumpieron.

**-Mis dos amores juntos y felices. ¿Puede pedir algo más una mujer?- **

**-Un nieto Querida, pero nuestro hijo no hace nada para darnos uno.- **Contestó rápidamente el mayor de los Chiba.

**-Yo lo hago, y mucho papá, pero no voy dejando muestras por ahí. Auch, mamá eso dolió.-** Dijo Darien sobándose el brazo.

**-Estás hablando con tu madre, no con tus amiguitas del bar. Además ya tenés edad suficiente como para casarte y hacerme abuela.- **

**-Mamá no voy a tener un hijo sólo porque vos quieras se abuela. Además llámenme anticuado, pero me gustaría que mi hijo fuera concebido por amor, y que nazca dentro del matrimonio.- Darien miró a sus padres, los dos estaban duros. -No se sorprendan tanto, seré un tonto, pero a veces pienso. Además con Serena casada no pierden las esperanzas, con lo que le gustan los chicos... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienen esa cara?- Los padres de Darien esquivaban su mirada, hasta que su madre lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**-El marido de Serena murió hace un poco más de un año, y...- **Su madre se interrumpió, y a Darien lo recorrió un cosquilleo desagradable.

**-Hijo, esto es algo que no tendríamos que contarte. Pero la verdad es que...- **Su padre se tocó la frente, un gesto típicamente nervioso en él. **-El marido de Serena, bueno, el siempre la engañó, al principio fue muy cuidadoso con el tema y nunca sospechamos de nada. Pero Serena comenzó a sospecharlo, en su segundo aniversario de casados, ella le habló de la posibilidad de tener hijos. Y a partir de esa noche Levonix dejó de... cumplir su rol de marido en el lecho conyugal.- **Tomó aire parecía tenso, y eso preocupaba más a Darien.

**-Las cosas no fueron fáciles a partir de ahí.- Fue su madre la que habló. -Pero no imaginamos que un año y pico después él iba a perder el control de su vida. Darien, él una noche volvió borracho a la casa y... violó a Serena, el muy hijo de puta la golpeó de una manera.- **Su voz se quebró, Darien observó a sus padres pasmado. Los estaban al borde del llanto.** -Por un momento pensamos que la perdíamos, pero ella se recuperó de una manera maravillosa. Pero nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada ella no quería preocuparte, además ya el daño estaba echo, pero ella no se iba a dejar caer sólo por eso. Tu padre consiguió una orden de restricción y por suerte no supimos nada de él, hasta que murió.-**

**-Al parecer, por lo que nos contó su albacea, Levonix estaba muy enfermo, una especie de tumor que afectaba su comportamiento, eso lo hacía irascible. No quisimos saber nada, pero igual nos entregó su testamento. Todo estaba a nombre de Serena, además de una muy larga carta de despedida y disculpas. Al final sabía que iba a morir y quiso arreglar las cosas con ella.- **Finalizó su padre.

**-¿Por qué nunca me lo contaron? ¿Por qué mierda tuvieron que ocultármelo? ¡No se dan cuenta que ese hijo de puta lastimó a mí mujer! ¡Él casi destruye lo único importante que tengo en mi vida!-**

**-Darien, vos no estabas acá. Ella siguió su vida y por desgracia el destino quiso que su esposo enfermara, Serena lo perdonó. Eso te demuestra la clase de mujer que es.- **Trató de reconfortarlo en vano su madre.

**-Yo hoy le eché en cara su casamiento, ella me dijo que yo le hice falta y yo sólo pude insultarla. Necesito pedirle disculpas, necesito tanto abrazarla, sólo en pesar que ella estuvo tan delicada...-** Darien estaba desperado.

**-No pienses en eso, sólo pensá en pedirle disculpas. Y esta vez, no seas tan tonto, no la dejes ir.-** Su madre le sonrió. **-Andá a casa, yo voy a inventar algo para que vaya al chalet de invitados, no pierdas esta segunda oportunidad que te da la vida. No creo que pueda haber alguna más.- **

**

* * *

**

Esperando el 5 desde la Cama con Darien!!

A todos esta es la primera parte de mi regalito para Darien en su cumpleaños. Espero que les guste!

Besos!!


	2. Cicatrices

_**Cicatrices**_

_Agosto 2 de 2008. 22 horas Casa de la Familia Chiba, Bukyö, Tokio._

**-Si mamá, ya me dijiste que están en el chalet de invitados. Sí, estoy abriendo con mi propia llave. Sí, te aviso cuando esté llegando al hospital. Yo también te quiero mamá, y a papá también.- **

Serena estaba tan cansada, no había podido dejar de llorar desde que había salido de la galería. Sólo Darien podía hacerla sentir así, y los años no menguaban su poder.

Llegó a la casa de los Chiba para buscar las malditas agujas de tejer de su madre postiza. No podía negarles nada, ni a él ni a ella, ellos le habían dado tanto amor desde la muerte de sus padres. No quería imaginar la vida sin ellos, por eso cuando Papá Chiba había tenido su "PREINFARTO", Serena no había dudado en gastar todo el dinero que fuera necesario para conseguir el mejor servicio de toda la capital. Y lo había logrado, ahora su padre estaba fuera de peligro y ella podía volver a respirar tranquila.

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo  
yo también cambié_

_Aquel que remontaba sueños  
todavía tiene ganas  
de besarte en las mañanas_

Pero no tenía ganas de estar en esa casa, mucho menos de cruzarse con Darien. Enfrentarse a él otra vez sería mucho para ella, si había sido terrible su primer encuentro, no quería imaginar como sería verlo a solas.

Él estaría igual que ella, lo conocía a Darien demasiado como para saber que habían sido los celos quienes hablaran. ¿Tenía derecho a reprocharle algo? No, él se había ido y no importaba que ella lo hubiese apoyado.

Ella rehizo su vida después de Darien, otra vez después de Peter y lo haría una vez más después de este reencuentro con su antiguo amor.

Suspiró, tocó su anillo y repitió su letanía favorita _"I __should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key Tarara…. Tarara… I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, and I'll survive, I will survive" _

Siguió cantando mientras entraba a la casa de huéspedes. El destino no estaba a su favor ese día, y no tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

Darien salió de la sombra donde se ocultaba y Serena pegó un grito de terror.

**-¡Boludo! ¿Qué hacés en la sombra?-** Inquirió la rubia.

**-Estoy en mi casa Scarlet, fuiste vos la que entró en medio de la noche, yo sólo me amparé en la sombra para protegerme.-** Mintió sin problema él.

**-¡Ahhhh! No me vengas con el verso literario Rhett "**_**Tú no eres ningún caballero**_**".- **

Respondió ella sonriendo, y el tiempo pareció volver atrás, cuando no existía Levonix, Princeton o Fanteras.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Septiembre de 1992. _Casa de la Familia Chiba, Bukyö, Tokio._

Dónde estaría metida esa niña, bueno niña, tenía su misma edad. Pero parecía una muñequita de porcelana, con razón su padre jamás le había presentado a la hija de su mejor amigo.

Pero Serena era deliciosa, nada que ver con las engreídas y estiradas estudiantes de Derecho que estaban en sus nubes. O que sólo servían para un buen revolcón, o varios dependiendo las ganas y la joven que adornara su cama.

Y rió, él sabía que era un Casanova. Un mujeriego, pero jamás las engañaba, nooo ellas sabían bien dónde se metían una vez que se acercaban a él. Por eso sus conquistas ya no eran las jovencitas de su misma edad, prefería la experiencia de las alumnas de cuarto año. Cuando comenzaban a usar esos trajecitos típicos de abogadas, todas parecían tan serias y recatadas, pero al final eran tan lascivas como cualquier mujerzuela.

Serena era distinta, era como un frasquito de pureza y castidad, con un cuerpo para el pecado. La medida justa que volvería loco cualquier hombre, y él estaba encaprichado con ella.

No por nada había dejado su dormitorio en el Campus de la facultad. Tenía un plan perfecto, había comenzado un mes atrás con su vuelta a la casa, compartiendo con ella todos los momentos que pudiera.

Tenía que acostumbrarla a su presencia, cada vez que él entraba a la misma habitación, ella parecía no notarlo. Ninguna mujer era inmune a Darien Chiba.

"_Cuando menos te lo esperes hijo, vas a caer enamorado." _

En ese momento las palabras de su padre volvieron a su mente. Por qué el viejo Chiba andaría amenazándolo con el amor, lo que menos quería era eso. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar cualquier vestigio de la palabra con A, y siguió buscando a Serena.

Una imagen en pijama celeste con corazoncitos apareció delante de él, con un tazón lleno de pochoclos.

**-Buenas noches Darien espero que no te moleste que vea una película en la sala. Tus papás dijeron que volvían tarde, tenían una cena en con los socios del bufete. Y no pude aguantar las ganas de aprovecharme de la pantalla gigante.-**

Serena sonrió a pesar de sentirse avergonzada, ¡estaba en pijamas delante de él! Y encima no paraba de hablar como una maniática. Si había sido una escultura de hielo siempre que él estaba presente, ¿por qué ahora le pasaba esto?

Darien le sonrió al verla sonrojarse, era la cosita más exquisita que pisaba la tierra y _era suya._

_Suya… _Esas palabras lo dejaron sin aire, como un puñetazo en medio del pecho. Un rayo partiéndolo a la mitad.

Evadió el tema como si se tratara de un tanque lleno de pirañas, esas eran aguas peligrosas y no quería meterse ahí.

**-¿Qué vamos a ver entonces?-** Preguntó mientras le sacaba los pochoclos de las manos.

Serena se mordió los labios con indecisión y Darien se perdió en esa visión.

**-¿"Lo que el viento se llevó"?-** La cara de Darien se transformó. **-Realmente tengo ganas de verla, sé que es larga, pero bueno. Era la película favorita de mi mamá y hoy… hoy sería su cumpleaños.- **

El rostro de Serena se entristeció, no habían pasado ni cuatro meses de la muerte de sus padres. Todavía su herida no había sanado, tal vez nunca sanaría.

La acarició, por más que intentó no hacerlo, no podía verla triste. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sin saber por qué ambos sonrieron.

**-La pizza es un gran acompañamiento para "Lo que el viento se llevo" ¿y si hacemos una antes de torturarnos?-** Y sin esperar su respuesta la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina.

Casi dos horas después estaban despatarrados mirando la película, cadáveres de aceitunas y granos de maíz sin explotar era lo único que habían dejado sin devorar. Dos pizzas y un tazón gigante de pochoclos estaban ya, en el cielo de los alimentos. Eso según Darien.

Serena reía de las tonterías que él decía, hasta ahora no había parado ni un segundo. Una parte de ella sabía qué quería él, podía ser muy naif, pero no era tonta. Desde que había llegado a la casa Chiba, él la perseguía, siempre rondaba cerca. Él la quería como una conquista más, por eso ella siempre ponía su mejor cada de póker, y se escapaba.

Pero esa noche no quería escapar del Darien que estaba descalzo, despeinado y semidormido, ese que sabía todas las frases de Rhett Butler. Ese hombre la hacía reír, divertirse, y había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuviera tan relajada y feliz.

_De besarte en las mañanas  
de morderte y hacer el amor  
en cualquier rincón  
_

De pronto él se incorporó, él se acercó a ella y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos citó _**"No, no te voy a besar, aunque lo necesitas mucho. Ése es tu problema. Deberías ser besada más a menudo, y por alguien que sepa hacerlo bien."**_ Un segundo después sus bocas se unieron.

Se besaron lentamente, recorriendo cada rincón desconocido de la boca del otro. Disfrutando de sus sabores, de las cálidas y en principio tímidas caricias de sus lenguas. Las manos de Serena jugaron en la nuca de Darien, mientras que él recorría la espalda de ella acercándola más y más a él.

Cuando el beso terminó, se miraron a los ojos. Serena trató de incorporarse, pero Darien la acostó de nuevo a su lado, ella se había dejado llevar por sus besos de tal forma, que no había notado cuando él la tumbó.

**-Dejame ir, vas a romperme el corazón.-** susurró ella rozando sus labios con los de él.

**-No.-** Dijo antes de tomar una de las delicadas manos de Serena y apoyarla sobre su pecho, no podía entender cómo, pero lo sabía. Ella era de él, para él y por siempre. Era suya y no iba a dejarla ir. **–Te doy mi corazón ahora mismo, para la eternidad. Dejame hacerte feliz, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.- **

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

_**-"Ni tú una dama. Pero no te ofendas. Las damas no tienen ningún atractivo para mí."-**_ Dijo Darien en su mejor imitación de Clark Gable. **–Perdón, soy un idiota.-**

**-Sí, lo sos. Uno muy, muy grande, de proporciones épicas. Y yo soy la más boluda, porque vas a mover un dedo y voy a volver a estar en tus brazos.-** La voz de ella salió cargada de pena.

**-Entonces somos dos, me muero por sentirte, no aguanto más.- **

Se acercó a ella con miedo de ser rechazado. Pero cuando llegó a su lado, la estrechó contra sí y ella se entregó a su abrazo.

**-¡Por Dios! Te extrañé tanto, tanto.- **Dijo él suspirando.

Darien escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Serena, ahí podía sentir los alborotados latidos del corazón de ella contra sus labios.

_De mimarte y descubrirte  
de pelearte sin tener razón  
sin tener razón  
_

Besó cada centímetro de su cuello, deseaba sentirla a su lado. No tardó mucho en comenzar a acariciarla y ella lo siguió.

Diez años cambiaban a la gente, pero ahí, en la intimidad que les brindaba sus mimos, comprendieron que sin importar cuanto pasara, ellos se pertenecían el uno al otro. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sonrieron y todo volvió diez años atrás.

Serena rozó su nariz con la de Darien, haciendo que él riera. Era tan tierna, ya no llevaba trenzas, ni pijamas de corazones o conejitos, era una mujer excitante. Sus ojos estaban delineados, sus pestañas curvadas y largas. Sus rasgos estaban apenas maquillados, y eso hacía resaltar más su belleza.

Pero su boca… Su boca llena, voluptuosa, estaba pintada de rojo, como a él le gustaba. Sin poder contenerse enmarcó el rostro de Serena y buscó sus labios, deseaba besarla más que nada en el mundo, e iba a hacerlo.

**-No podés besarme.-** Dijo firmemente ella, posando su mano en los labios de Darien.** –Dijiste que cuando el destino nos uniera, nos daríamos un beso de despedida. No quiero decirte adiós.-**

**-No amor, no es un beso de despedida, dejame besarte, abrazarte. No aguanto más las ganas de hacerte el amor. ¿Lo sentís?- **Darien bajó una de sus manos por la espalda de Serena hasta dejarla apoyada contra la curva de sus nalgas y la presionó contra él. Serena jadeó al sentir la dureza de Darien a través de sus ropas.

–**Si.-** Dijo suspirando, lo deseaba más que nada en la vida.

_Algunas cosa no se olvidan  
sólo cambian de lugar  
hasta que encuentran la salida  
todo ocurre en un momento  
tengo un buen presentimiento_

Él siguió rozando con maestría sus cuerpos, mientras volvía a besar y mordisquear su cuello robándole gemidos y acelerando su respiración.

La alzó en el aire lo justo para que ella pudiera rodearlo con sus piernas, y así la llevó hasta la cama. No necesitaban nada más, sólo estar piel contra piel, sin pensar, sólo sintiendo.

Tal vez las recriminaciones llegaran después, cuando los dos estuvieran saciados y empapados de sudor.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, el silencio los envolvía, yacían en el mismo lecho, ambos tratando de dominar al otro. El retumbar acelerado de sus corazones llenó el aire, de sus bocas comenzaron a desbordar sonidos de deleite y gozo.

Sus cuerpos encontraron el movimiento perfecto, cuando él ganó la primera batalla y se situó entre las piernas de Serena. Todavía con ropa puesta, Darien presionó su endurecido miembro contra ella y siguió moviéndose. Tela rozando con tela, cada vez con mayor velocidad. Serena empezó a retorcerse contra Darien, acelerando y llevando sus manos hasta las nalgas de él, haciendo más presión.

Se sentía como si tuviera nuevamente 19 años y Darien estuviera enseñándole los secretos del placer, cuantas veces él le había hecho alcanzar así el orgasmo, como ahora sabía que estaba a punto de llegar. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso, sentía como se preparaba para recibir a Darien, la humedad y la dilatación de su interior. Pero antes él, iba hacerla rogar.

Darien abandonó el cuello de Serena, y bajó hasta los pechos de ella. Sin quitarle la ropa, como cuando ella era virgen y no estaba preparada todavía para entregarse a él. Mordisqueó la sensible punta de uno de sus senos hasta que este se hizo visible a través de su camisa, y ahí volvió su atención al otro.

Serena llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Darien para así presionarlo contra su pecho, él sabía qué hacer para que su cuerpo reaccionara a la más mínima caricia. De sus labios escaparon desesperados gemidos, ya estaba ahí, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Darien aceleró sus movimientos, ejerciendo más presión y haciendo mayor la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Hasta que ella gritó, curvando su cuerpo y aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Darien se embriagó con la imagen de ella rebosante de placer, y tuvo que contenerse por no acabar en ese momento.

Se movió para quedar acostado a su lado y volvió a buscar la boca de Serena, pero ella lo esquivó.

**-No.-** Dijo tratando de recuperar su aliento. **–Todo menos eso, es lo único que te pido. El resto es todo tuyo- **Dijo señalando su cuerpo. **–para que hagas lo que quieras con él.-**

Darien asintió, podía darle lo que quería por un tiempo, sólo por un poco de tiempo. Y cuando menos lo esperara, iba a volver a reclamar sus labios.

Sin perder más tiempo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. –**Estoy viejo para un striptease, y demasiado caliente como para desnudarte. Así que amor, ¡sacate todo ya!-**

_Ojalá que tengas ganas  
de besarme a las mañanas  
de morderme y hacer el amor  
en cualquier rincón  
_

Serena rió al sentir la urgencia en su voz, le faltaba lloriquear sus antiguos '¡Serenaaaa!' como cuando tenía veintitantos y estaba desesperado por echarse un polvo.

Volvió a reír y parándose en medio de la cama, comenzó a desvestirse mientras él la miraba. Desprendió botón a botón de su camisa violeta, dejando a la vista un delicado y sexi corpiño color lila de satén y encaje. Se dio la vuelta mostrándole a Darien como abría el cierre de su pollera negra y dejándola caer rápidamente, regalándole así una vista perfecta de su cola.

Volvió a recostarse sobre el cabecero de la cama, se cruzó de piernas y se dejó admirar en esa provocativa pose. Acostada en la cama, esperándolo a él en ropa interior y zapatos de taco.

Darien estaba hirviendo, ella lo volvía loco y sabía todo lo que a él le gustaba. En especial su manía por verla desnuda y con esos tacos gigantes que usaba. Había pasado noches 

completas fantaseando con volver a tenerla así. Pero no había imaginado lo hermosa que se vería Serena diez años más tarde.

Terminó de desvestirse, a diferencia de ella, quedo completamente desnudo. Sonrió orgulloso al escuchar el suspiro de placer que Serena soltó, al verlo sin ropa. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

**-Entonces estas son las reglas, nada de besos, ¿pero el resto es todo mío?-** Dijo con su voz profunda y cargada de deseo, mientras recorría con un dedo el cuerpo de Serena.

Serena asintió en un quejido.

–**¡Excelente, nada de besos! Ahora veamos si este pseudo autor de novelas eróticas, se acuerda qué hay que hacer.-**

Y Darien se acordaba perfectamente qué tenía que hacer, comenzó mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Serena, bajando entre besos, lamidas y mordidas a lo largo del cuello de ella.

Volvió al rostro de ella, besándole la frente, la nariz, los ojos, las mejillas, rozando desde lejos sus labios y al final mordiendo el mentón de ella haciéndola reír. Y nada era más erótico que escucharla reír y gozar con sus caricias.

Sin darse cuenta, Serena lo tumbó en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas de él. Se recostó sobre el pecho de Darien y comenzó a lamerlo, siguiendo cada musculo. Mordisqueó los pezones de él hasta que lo escuchó gemir. Su amor era un todo un hombre, pero seguía teniendo los mismos gustos.

Sintió las manos de Darien recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su corpiño y desabrocharlo. Luego se dirigieron lentamente hasta sus hombros, arrastrando los breteles fuera de sus brazos, entre caricias y ligeros arañazos.

Se levantó para quitarse el corpiño y cuando volvió a acostarse sobre el pecho de Darien gimió de placer al igual que él. Sentir el calor de sus cuerpos unidos era decadente, una droga adictiva.

Las manos de Darien bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar al elástico de la ropa interior de Serena, la empujó indicándole que se levantara de sus piernas. Una vez de pie delante de él le besó y lamió el vientre hasta llegar nuevamente al último pedazo de tela que la cubría.

Deslizó sus dedos por las caderas de Serena hasta engancharlos con el borde de la tanguita y mientras rozaba sus largas piernas, la dejó desnuda frente a él. Una diosa pagana despojada de sus ropas, por su más ferviente devoto.

Darien se levantó para abrazar fuertemente a Serena. Sus cuerpos encajaron perfectamente y la calidez de sus pieles los envolvió como un manto. Se miraron a los ojos con suma ternura, los dos gozando del placer de estar juntos, hasta que Serena rompió el silencio.

_De mimarme y de descubrirme  
de pelearme sin tener razón  
sin tener razón_

**-Esto es delirante Darien, me siento como Julia Roberts en Mujer Bonita.-** Dijo mientras una carcajada escapada de su boca.

**-Nunca amor, sos diez mil veces más hermosa que ella.-**

**-¡Gracias!-** Respondió al cumplido rozando sus narices.

**-Esta es la parte en la que decís que yo estoy mejor que Richard Gere.-** Dijo ofendido Darien.

**-¡Estás loco! El tipo está fatal en esa película, ¡oooh! Sólo acordarme ¡uff! Ese hombre es un orgasmo viviente…**

**-¡Serena!-** Gritó completamente celoso.

**-Tontito, todavía no sabés que sos el único que sabe hacerme ver las estrellas…- **

Esas palabras cayeron de sus labios sin pensarlo, y se dio cuenta que no importaba cuantos hombres pasaran por su vida, él era el único que importaba. Al final cuando llegara el alba, se besarían por última vez y se despedirían.

**-Darien, basta de juegos. Haceme el amor.-**

Sin apartar la vista de ella, Darien volvió a sentarse en la cama. Tiró de la mano de Serena para llevarla donde estaba él y ella sin necesidad de más instrucciones se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Ambos acariciaron sus cuerpos, recorriendo lentamente cada centímetro, avivando con dulces toques el placer que sentían.

Mientras Darien cubría de besos el rostro de Serena. Ella deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos hasta atrapar el miembro firme de él entre sus dedos. Recorriéndolo suavemente desde la base a la punta robándole gemidos y haciéndole pedir más.

Ella tampoco pudo esperar más, levantándose lentamente y guiándolo hasta la entrada de su cuerpo. Gimieron juntos con fruición, sin poder sentir otra cosa más que la unión de sus cuerpos.

La cálida y húmeda bienvenida que ella le dio, hizo que Darien llegara casi al borde del orgasmo. Al notarlo, ella hizo más pausados sus movimientos, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de sus pesadas respiraciones, llevándolo profundamente hasta su interior.

Sus miradas se cruzaron llenas de amor y pasión, era tan natural hacer el amor. ¿Cómo podían haberse separado cuando sus cuerpos les demostraban que eran el uno para el otro?

**-Te amo.-** Dijo Darien dulcemente mientras frotaba sus narices con delicadeza.

**-Y yo te amo más.-** Susurró ella sobre sus labios, rozando sus bocas levemente mezclando el calor de sus alientos.

Darien la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a controlar los movimientos de Serena, haciéndolos más rápidos y profundos. Hasta que ella gritó llevada por el orgasmo, y él la acompañó unos segundos después. Sintiéndose completo una vez más.

_Son demasiados pensamientos  
lo que nos mata es la ansiedad  
revivir en nuestros recuerdos  
todo ocurre en un momento  
tengo un buen presentimiento  
_

Estaba extasiada, satisfecha, como siempre sucedía después de hacerle el amor a Darien, pero también había algo más. No quería que la noche terminara, quería recuperar diez años en ese momento. Rodó en la cama hasta ponerse sobre el pecho de Darien y enseguida él comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

Él estaba en ese mundo mágico, él como Fanteras lo sabía. Sólo entre el mundo real y el mundo de los sueños él podía volver a estar con ella.

Y ahora mismo Serena se encontraba reposando sobre su pecho, podía sentir como los delicados dedos de ella recorrían su rostro, jugaban con su cabello y trazaban dibujos contra su pecho. Parecía estar en todo su cuerpo, como si se negara a dejarlo ir.

Eso hizo que abriera sus ojos, con esfuerzo pero lo logró al fin, y le sonriera.

**-Hola Scarlet.-** Su voz sonó ronca y pesada por el sueño.

**-¡Hola amor!-** Serena lo acarició con indescriptible dulzura.

**-Fue mucho tiempo ¿verdad?-** Dijo él antes de atrapar las manos de ella y besarlas.

**-Una vida completa.- **Suspiró.** -Pero no reniego de ella, cuando te fuiste pensé que no iba a volver a ser feliz y me equivoqué. Un día conocí a un hombre, que me conquistó, llenó mis días de risa y ocupó mis noches.- **Siguió hablando a pesar de que notaba el disgusto de Darien.** -Me hizo entender que por mucho que te amara, no ibas a volver, y que no podía seguir esperándote eternamente. 'La vida no es un cuento de hadas', me dijo. 'Pero merece que cada uno haga de ella su mejor guión'. Unos días después me propuso casamiento y no aceptó un 'no' como respuesta.-**

**-Pero luego te maltrató, ¿cómo podés seguir recordándolo de esa manera? Sonriendo al pensar en él.- **Rebatió indignado.

Serena tomó una de las manos de Darien y la llevó hasta la altura de su cadera izquierda en la espalda. **–¿Sentís eso?-** Él asintió con la cabeza. **–Peter estaba enfermo, fue por eso que todo empezó. Su alejamiento, las otras mujeres, todo era parte de la enfermedad que terminó por quitarle la vida. La última vez que nos vimos, el abusó de mí, me violó y me golpeó hasta el límite de mis fuerzas. Pero ese no era Peter, y yo lo supe, lo supe siempre. Por eso mismo no pude odiarle, por eso lo perdoné. Cuando murió su albacea me entregó una carta donde él me pedía perdón por todo. Además dejó un informe médico donde se explicaba en detalle los síntomas que causaba el tumor que tenía en el cerebro. Afectaba su humor y agresividad…-**

**-Eso no justifica lo que te hizo.- **Estalló de furia.** –¡Cómo podés perdonar a un hombre que casi te mata! ¿Cóm…-**

Serena le tapó la boca con una mano. Y volvió a llevar la mano de Darien a su cadera.

**-Esta es la única cicatriz que me dejó Peter. Yo no voy a vivir recordando al hombre enfermo, sí voy a vivir recordando al hombre que me mostró que la vida seguía después del dolor. Él me enseñó mucho de mí, más de lo que yo creía. ¡Sí! Siempre que recuerde la noche en que él, enfermo, abusó de mí, voy a sentir furia. Pero no voy a resentirme de por vida por eso. El Peter que siempre voy a recordar era mi amigo, mi pareja y mi esposo. El otro está muerto y no voy enterrarme con él.-**

Darien sintió ira, dolor, bronca por lo que aquella bestia había hecho con ella. Pero también sintió orgullo por la mujer que era, por la mujer en que se había convertido. Tomó una de las manos de ella y la llenó de besos, hasta que notó el anillo que Serena llevaba puesto.

_Ojalá que tengas ganas  
de besarme a las mañanas  
de morderme y hacer el amor  
en cualquier rincón_

**-Seguís llevando mi anillo.-** Dijo sonriendo, ella asintió en silencio. **–No puedo creer que lo uses. ¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque fue nuestro anillo de compromiso, el único que tuve. ¡Cómo podía dejar de usarlo si te costó tanto trabajo comprarlo! En esa época pasamos casi tres meses sin vernos. Corrías de tribunal a tribunal asistiendo a tu papá en cada caso que tomaba. Y cuando nos vimos…-**

**-Prometiste que no te lo ibas a quitar nunca más. Me hubiera gustado darte un diamante, pero sólo pude darte un anillo de plata y zircón.-** Dijo Darien con disgusto.

**-Era perfecto para mí en ese entonces y lo sigue siendo ahora. Jamás tuve un anillo de boda, Peter no creía en ello, por eso seguí usando el tuyo. De alguna forma te seguía sintiendo a mi lado.-** De golpe tuvo la necesidad de apartarse de él, de irse. Y se incorporó dejando que las sábanas cayeran.

Darien no pudo reprimir un gemido al verla desnuda, era tan hermosa. Pero se estaba preparando para dejarlo, salió de la cama dándole la espalda. Serena se recogió el cabello y él lo vio. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y saltó de la cama hasta donde se encontraba ella.

**-Es hermoso.-** Susurró mientras acariciaba la base del cuello de Serena. **–Es un honor que lo hayas hecho.- **Sus palabras salieron cargadas de emoción y no pudo evitar besar el tatuaje.

Serena rió. **–¿No lo habías visto?-** Él respondió que no, rápidamente. **–Igual no creo que sea el primero que veas. Tus admiradoras seguro que también lo tiene hecho.- **

No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como Darien la estrechaba contra su cuerpo desnudo, sentía que nuevamente le ardía la piel.

_De mimarme y descubrirme  
de pelearme sin tener razón,  
sin tener razón_

Las manos de él le quemaban, una ciñéndola fuertemente a la altura de su vientre, la otra recorriendo su hombro y clavícula. Los labios de él se deslizaban por lo largo de su cuello. Pero lo más excitante era sentir cómo de a poco, el miembro de Darien volvía a erguirse contra sus nalgas.

**-Ninguna supo captar cómo era en realidad el sello que llevaba Fanteras en su espada. El tuyo es perfecto. Sabía que sólo vos podías diseñarlo, por eso nunca dejé que nadie lo dibujara.-** Las manos de él se deslizaron hasta los pechos de Serena, una vez ahí, comenzó a apretarlos lentamente. Dirigiendo sus dedos hasta los rosados pezones de su amada, torturándola, dándole placer.

Las manos de Serena se elevaron hasta la nuca de Darien, para luego cerrarse en su cabello negro y sedoso. Se había levantado con la intención de escapar de él, tenía que volver a casa y resguardarse del dolor que pronto llegaría. Pero no, estaba de nuevo en los brazos de él, sintiendo como los dedos de Darien descendían por su cuerpo hasta su vientre.

**-Abrite para mí amor.-** La voz de él sonó ronca y cargada de deseo.

Ella separó sus piernas, unos segundos antes de que Darien llegar a su sexo y lo acariciara con sus dedos haciéndola gemir. Él sabía cómo tocarla, cómo hacerle el amor con todo su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Darien se hundieron dentro de ella, mientras con el pulgar acariciaban más y más rápido su clítoris haciéndole jadear, llevándola lentamente hasta lo más alto del placer. De pronto su cuerpo se tensó hasta el límite y gritando el nombre del amor de su vida, Serena llegó al clímax.

**-Mía.- **Gruño Darien satisfecho.

Serena rió mientras él la arrastraba hasta la cama, dejándola boca abajo. Sin perder tiempo se arrodilló entre sus piernas y la levantó hasta dejarla apoyada en sus pies y manos. Y entró en ella hasta el fondo.

Darien fue feroz, rápido y profundo. Ella amaba sentirlo así, dentro y detrás de ella. Él acarició el pecho de Serena, el vientre y entre sus piernas. Pero nuevamente volvió a poner las manos sobre sus estrechas caderas, marcando el ritmo de sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas.

Al fin gruñó cuando llegó al orgasmo, dejándose caer sobre la espalda de Serena y besando su cuello. Se quedó así, hasta que ella protestó y se acomodó de costado llevándosela con él.

**-Quedate conmigo amor. Dejame amanecer a tu lado mañana, y te juro que no te pido nada más.- **

Serena asintió y se pegó más a él. Quedándose dormida casi al instante segura de encontrarse en los brazos de él.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

_Agosto 03 de 2008. Casa de la Familia Chiba, Bukyö, Tokio._

La sintió antes de abrir los ojos, su cuerpo olía al perfume de Serena, su cama también y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Pero en ese momento lo satisfacía más el lugar donde se encontraba Serena, esa era la forma perfecta de empezar el día, más si era su cumpleaños. Abrió los ojos y la vio sentada a horcajadas de él.

Serena no había pedido tiempo y lo alojaba profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Mas lo que hizo que Darien riera, no fue despertarse dentro de ella. Ya que muchas veces Serena le había dado ese _Buenos Días._ Si no verla vestida con su camiseta de Billy Idol, teniendo en su mano un muffin con una velita y cantándole el feliz cumpleaños.

**-Pedí un deseo.-** Dijo Serena moviéndose lentamente sobre él.

Darien se incorporó, reprimiendo el deseo de hacerle el amor en ese instante. Y sujetándola fuertemente dijo.** -Sólo tengo uno.-**

Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar o detenerlo, él la besó.

_Y si es sólo un nuevo encuentro  
si ya no estas igual que yo..._

* * *

_**Desde los fuertes brazos de Mí AMOR!!**_

_Sí! Terminé Fanteras, pero para sorpresa de ustedes, hay un capítulo más!!_

_Quiero agradecer de corazón a todas las que leyeron esta historia. Realmente me enamoré tanto de ella, que no quería dejarla ir!! A lo que Jenny respondió algo así: "mientras que sí me lo des a mí todo bien" jajaja Pero después me retó así que terminé de estudiar y rendir Ética, y terminé lo que faltaba de esta historia._

_Espero que todas lo disfruten igual que yo. _

_Cariños a todas y hasta prontito, que todavía queda un poco más de nuestro caballero._


	3. El fin de una era, el fin de Fanteras

_**El fin de una era, el fin de Fanteras**_

_Agosto 03 de 2009. __Cafe Du Monde Coffee Stand, Nueva Orleans, Lousiana. __Estados Unidos.__  
_

Esa mañana todo parecía distinto, toda había terminado. Fanteras esperaba tranquilo para ver luz al día siguiente.

Una parte de él estaba triste y vacía, ya no habrían nuevas noches en vela contando al mundo sobre el aguerrido héroe. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel Darien que soñaba con ver su primera novela publicada.

Él era Fanteras, y juntos habían crecido. El amor hacia sus escritos y sus mundos mágicos había rodeado a su protagonista, pero Fanteras merecía su final, no podía vivir en la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría con su corazón.

Tal vez eso era lo único que podía darle, un fin, él se lo merecía. Y sonrió, porque la felicidad podía más que la tristeza. Fanteras había sido su más grande logro y eso merecía que lo despidiera con una sonrisa, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas antes de dar punto final y guardar. Ahora sólo quedaba sonreír y decir hasta luego.

Agosto en Nueva Orleans, caluroso y húmedo, lleno de turistas buscando historias de nosferatu, zombis, magia vudú entre tantas cosas.

Tal vez debería escribir una historia de vampiros, pensó Darien mientras se acercaba a su mesa de siempre en la cafetería. Las mujeres amaban las historias de esos chupasangre, pero odiaban a los mosquitos, ¡viva la paradoja!

Siguió caminando y reflexionando. Había crecido tanto ese año, no podía creer cuánto había cambiado. Sus padres vivían casi todo el año en Estados Unidos junto a él, Japón era para los Chiba, un lugar de vacaciones. Ahí era donde vivían sus recuerdos más felices, y también los más tristes.

Enseguida vio a Speir, sentado en medio del café, orgulloso de tener a su pequeño en brazos. Elizabeth había tenido un embarazo tranquilo y sin problemas, por lo que no imaginaron que su pequeño retoño iba a ser la piel de judas en sus primeros meses. Actualmente, casi nueve meses después de su llegada al mundo, el chiquito controlaba a todos, incluido a su padrino, quien se babeaba siempre que lo veía.

**-Es tu ahijado, si querés llévatelo. Hoy se levantó cruzado.-** Dijo Speir mientras dejaba a su hijo en manos de Darien.

**-Hoy no puedo, pero si querés mañana me lo llevo todo el día. Y te doy tiempo para que le busques una hermanita.-** Darien llenó de besos la cara de su ahijado mientras él le regalaba miles de carcajadas.

**-Tenemos que ir a la presentación del libro. ¿No te acordás?-** Inquirió Speir antes de atacar uno de sus beignet.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

**-Entonces si no vas, no voy. Yo ya me despedí de él también, no necesito hacer todo ese circo. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Elizabeth y Gaby pasaron toda la noche en vela leyendo las copias que les diste. Cuando me fui estaban casi en el final. Así que supongo que en un rato van a estar acá.- **Dijo mientras sacaba de su morral de cuero una mamadera y se le daba a Darien.

**-¡Aaaah! Creo que me equivoqué de ciudad, no sabía que estaba en San Francisco. Pero debo aceptar que el bebé es igualito a ustedes dos.- **

**-Nick, cerrá el orto. No hablés así delante de mi hijo.- **Si las miradas mataran, Nick caería muerto en ese momento.

**-Es una joda chicos, no se lo tomen tan a mal. Hablando de otra cosa, alguien sabe donde está mi hija, sé que todavía está en el vientre de su madre. Pero ayer las vi salir y todavía no volvieron.-** Suspiró cansando, Gaby estaba más impredecible desde que había quedado embarazada.

**-Están en casa, pero ya no tardan en llegar…-** Dijo Speir, justo antes que la puerta se abriera.

**-¿POOR QUÉEEE? Por qué le hiciste eso.-** Gritó Gaby mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

**-Lo mataste, lo mataste y nunca pudo llegar a ella. Eso es cruel.-** Los ojos de Elizabeth estaban rojos de tanto llorar. **–Dame a mi hijo Darien.-** Dijo antes de arrebatárselo de los brazos.

–**Al menos yo tengo a mi Fanteras.-** Llenó de besos el rostro de su pequeño. **–¡Y vos!-** Miró con odio a su marido. **–¿Cómo lo dejaste hacerle eso a Fanteras? Si vos también lo amabas. Nuestro hijo lleva su nombre, y vos dejás que él lo mate. Tus manos están tan manchadas de sangre como las de Darien.- **Sin dejar de echarle la culpa, Elizabeth siguió llorando.

**-Sos un desgraciado Darien, estoy tan triste… Nick, pegale, gritale, hacele algo.- **Exigió Gaby mientras forcejeaba con su marido.

**-El futuro nombre de tu hija Nick, está en mis manos. No me hagas ponerle Filomena.- **Darien río mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Se acercó despacio a Gaby, la abrazó, aunque ella se hizo la arisca y le susurró al oído.** –Sayatea.- **

Gaby sonrió, habían pasado casi seis meses desde que ella le pidiera a Darien que buscara un nombre para su hija. Pero además ese era el nombre de la nueva heroína de los libros de él y sus ojos se llenaron de expectativa.** –¿Para cuándo?-**

**-La semana que viene lo tienen las dos. No podemos dejar a Eliz fuera de esta nueva empresa.- **Saludó a todos y se marchó.

**-¡Darien!- **La voz de Speir lo detuvo en la puerta del café.** -¿Se murió?-** La incredulidad de su amigo lo sorprendió.

**-¿Qué leíste vos?-** Una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro.

**-Sos un hijo de puta, te van a matar cuando tengan el libro en las manos.-** Speir comenzó a reír a carcajadas. **–¿A dónde vas ahora?-**

**-A casa.-**

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

"Volver a casa, ¿cuánto hacía que no veía su hogar? Mil quinientos años habían pasado desde que había salido de ahí.

Podía recordar el color del pasto sobre las colinas, el aroma a su tierra. El ruido del mar rompiendo contra los peñascos, el olor de las herrerías, las curtiembres, del cebo de las velas.

Pero por sobre todo recordaba el perfume de ella.

Aunque él la buscara, no estaba en ningún lado. Ella se había quedado en Bragham, jurando que esperaría por siempre a que él volviera.

Y él nunca regresó, ahora cargaba con el peso de los siglos en su espalda. Con la culpa de no haber vuelto por ella.

Aminoró la velocidad de su vehículo, Bragham estaría pasando una colina. Sabía que su castillo se mantenía en pie, él había conservado durante años ese lugar.

Nunca había tenido la fortaleza suficiente para volver a su hogar. Pero hoy, ya nada importaba, el ciclo se había cumplido.

Ya no quedaban motivos suficientes para seguir con vida, ella ya no estaba junto a él.

Pero tenía que volver a casa, algo más allá de lo comprensible lo hacía volver. Debía desandar cada paso dado en su vida y regresar al punto exacto donde todo había empezado.

Detuvo el automóvil, descendió y comenzó a caminar el sendero que lo conduciría a su hogar.

Bragham apareció erguido y majestuoso, como si los años no hubieran sido más que minutos. Una corriente de aire lo envolvió, se estremeció al sentir la dulzura conocida que se transportaba en él.

Escuchó el eco de su tierna y melodiosa voz. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, su voz… el podía reconocerla entre un coro de ángeles celestiales. Sin poder reprimir un segundo más la agonía, corrió los metros que quedan hasta la solemne puerta. La empujó y esta cedió al instante.

De pronto todo cayó bajo un silencio sepulcral, nada tenía vida dentro de Bragham, pero todos sus sentidos lo impulsaban a entrar. A revisar cada rincón, por extraño que pareciera, todo parecía en perfecto estado, como si nunca hubiese sido abandonado.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a resonar fuertemente, rebotando contra las paredes, aturdiéndolo con la celeridad e intensidad de los mismos. Siguió caminando hasta que sus pies se detuvieron delante de la alcoba principal.

El palpitar de su pecho dejó de aturdirlo, y el silencio volvió a reinar en el castillo.

Tomó coraje y abrió la puerta...

Su corazón dio un salto de júbilo y finalmente lloró.

Lloró por todos los años lejos de ella, por haber sido él el culpable y dejarla. Por amarla más allá de toda razón y porque ella estaba donde había prometido estar.

Estaba en casa, esperando a que volviera, para nunca más dejarlo ir.

Corrió al cálido refugio de sus brazos y ella lo estrechó fuertemente antes de comenzar a besarlo.

Era real, ella no era parte de un sueño, podía sentirla pegada a él, encajando perfectamente contra su cuerpo. La miró a sus hermosos ojos celestes y ella le sonrió.

**-¿Por qué?-**

-**Porque no es necesario que me busques Fanteras. Yo siempre estoy acá.-**

La besó, dejando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella. Prometiéndole sin palabras que la amaría por siempre.

Mil quinientos años la había amado, y a partir de hoy, lo haría por la eternidad…

**The End.**

**-¡Es hermoso!-**

La voz de ella lo alcanzó cuando entraba en su cuarto, tirada en la cama con el único ejemplar real de Fanteras que había salido de la editorial. En realidad era especial, era el único ejemplar que tenía en su tapa el escudo de su héroe, y era sólo para ella. Se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado pegándose a ella, buscando su calor.

**-Lo sé.- **Respondió mientras acariciaba la leve ondulación que recién aparecía en vientre de ella.

**-Muy modesto Mí Lord Fanteras.-**Dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él.** –¿Y ahora?-**

**-Ya volvimos a casa Serena, es tiempo que Fanteras y yo hagamos la única cosa que realmente deseamos.- **Se interrumpió antes de llenar de besos la panza de ella.

**-¿Y eso sería?- **Preguntó Serena interrumpiendo la sesión de mimos de Darien.

**-Amarte para el resto de nuestras vidas. Hacerte feliz Serena.- **Respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

**-¿Entonces tengo que ser yo, la que haga de vos un hombre decente?-**

Darien rió ante la ocurrencia de ella. Salió de la cama, a pesar de no querer hacerlo y Serena comenzó a llorar su suerte, siempre los hombres la dejaban sola en el lecho después de hacerle el amor. Él rió envolviéndola en el calor de su hechizo, tras unos pocos minutos, Darien volvió.

Tomó la mano de Serena y le sacó su viejo anillo ante la mirada atónita de ella.

**-Le prometí a mamá que iba a hacer las cosas bien, pero nuestro o nuestra cosita/o se nos adelantó.-** Dijo acariciando nuevamente el vientre de Serena. La miró a los ojos antes de seguir hablando y vio el amor que ellos reflejaban. Un amor que era sólo de él y por el que estaría agradecido todos los días de su vida. **–Hagámoslo bien esta vez amor. Haceme el hombre más feliz del mundo y aceptá ser mi esposa.-**

Serena miró el perfecto anillo de compromiso que Darien le ofrecía, después de diez años escuchaba las palabras con las que siempre había soñado. Él era todo para ella y finalmente estarían por siempre juntos.

Rió y lo besó hasta que los dos perdieron el aliento.

Darien la miró.** –¿Entonces es un sí?-**

**-Sí amor, estemos juntos para siempre. ¡Te amo!-**

Darien limpió las lágrimas que caían por las hermosas mejillas de ella y Serena hizo lo mismo con él.

Se besaron nuevamente dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos, recordándose que eran uno del otro. Amándose sin palabras, uniéndose profundamente, volviendo a ser uno.

Un año había pasado desde que la volviera a besar, y ese beso había sido un adiós. Adiós a esa vida de estar separados, una vida incompleta, media vivida.

Su deseo de cumpleaños del año anterior se había cumplido, ella estaba junto a él. Y el de este año crecía con fuerza en la matriz de Serena.

No podía desear nada más, él era un hombre completo, un hombre radiante.

Y como su Fanteras, ambos tenían un final feliz…

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**¡Desde los brazos de mi amado Ash, siendo bien amada!**_

_Me da cosita terminar con Fanteras, espero que todas lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Realmente él es un amor y yo no pude dejar de amarlo desde que apareció en mi cabeza jajaja._

_Gracias a todos lo que leyeron y a todos los que también dejaron su review. Nos vemos pronto, cuando la facu me dé un poco de vida!!_

Gracias:

Amsz88Chiba, Angie Bloom, Darien lover, Elizabeth Chiba, Forever Serena, Ginnyg, Isa1181, Isabel, Isis Janet, Ivo, JennySol, Kaoly, LoveMamoru, Lumar 27, Marin Lucero Chiba, Marta, Misao.Tenoh de Chiba, Nubia, SAN, Sere&Darien, TrisChiba, Usakito Pau, Yami Kamagatha, Ydiel!!

_**Besos Suyi**_


End file.
